herofandomcom-20200223-history
Momoko Asuka
Momoko Asuka is one of the seven witch apprentices of the series. Momoko moved to America when she was young, forgot all of her Japanese, and later returned. She was first introduced to the girls as a new witch apprentice to help them run a sweet shop and go through the Patissiere Exams, although she became more than just a helper to them, and more of a best friend and part of their group. Appearance Momoko has greenish-blonde hair and yellow-green eyes. Momoko wears an orange crop top, a white skirt held up by yellow suspenders, yellow shorts, white and yellow shoes, and dark blue socks. Her outfit resembles Misty's outfit from Pokemon, except she has a skirt, longer suspenders, and longer sleeves. She originally had girly gray and pink shoes, but switched them for white and yellow sneakers. Her favorite colors seem to be yellow, orange, and green. It also seems that when Momoko was younger, she seemed to cover her body more, such as her long sleeved orange shirt, her white skirt (but which covered most of her legs), her longer orange socks, and wearing a seafoam blue hoodie over her shirt. But when she got older, she revealed herself more, with a short sleeved orange crop top, a shorter white skirt, and shorter socks. Other Outfits :- Her bathing suit is an orange bikini top, orange and white waterproof shorts, and a matching belt. :- When going to Hazuki's house in Episode 9, Hazuki showed Momoko a little bit of Japanese culture by dressing her up in a yellow kimono and having tea. :- Momoko wore green kendo gear in the intro of Episode 33, and wore actual protective kendo armor and helmet in the actual episode. :- In the intro of Episode 26, Momoko wore a yellow dress with white lining which matched the others almost. During the episode, Momoko wore a nurse outfit with Doremi, Hazuki, and Onpu. Personality Momoko is a transfer student from New York City and was the apprentice of the late Majo Monroe. Her father is an architect, and her mother is a photographer. She becomes friends with Doremi and the others, who teach her how to speak Japanese. In return, she spends her time teaching them how to bake during Motto! Ojamajo Doremi. Her most prized possession is an earring given to her by Majo Monroe before she passed away; in fact, she loved Majo Monroe so much that she even attempted to use forbidden magic to bring her back to life, shattering her crystal in the process and resulting in her continued apprenticeship under Majo Rika. Momoko returns to America at the end of the series. In ojamajo doremi 16 she returns to japan. Momoko adds English words to her speech because she is from America. A loud, hyper, and sometimes blunt girl, Momoko is nice, caring, and a little shy. She always says to take challenges head on, and is very confident and eager and likes to bring people's confidence back. She is very protective of certain things, such as her precious earring or her friendship with Beth, and is very sensitive like Doremi and Hazuki and will cry at sad things. Both she and Hazuki are scared of ghosts. She is also fun-loving and is good at baking. Momoko works hard when she knows she has to, and loves kendo. She also enjoys taking breaks and learning new things. Also, like Hana, she has no real love interest. She had affection for Kotaro Okajima, the small boy who practices kendo, but it was only for one episode where worried over his hurt foot, and gave him a kiss for winning against another boy in kendo. Momoko is also like a few characters in anime like Julie Hayward from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, where in the Japanese version, both characters add English to their speech. Trivia *In Dokkan it was revealed that she wants to be a baker when she grows up. *Momoko's voice actress is also Yada Masaru's voice acress. *Some people like Momoko and Aiko as a couple, but some prefer Momoko and Onpu. *Momoko was often shown as an angel, while Onpu's shown as a devil. Category:Ojamajo Doremi Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Witches Category:Heroines Category:Kid Heroes Category:Genius Category:Dimwits Category:Pure of heart Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tomboys Category:Artistic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes